kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsuyuno Yatsumura
Tsuyuno Yatsumura (奴村 露乃, Yatsumura Tsuyuno) is a main character of Mahou Shoujo Site. She may be the new administrator Ni.She is the twin sister Aya Asagiri. Appearance Tsuyuno is a fair-skinned girl with short bobbed blonde hair and yellow eyes. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform. Her emblem when using her stick is a crescent moon, while her hair changes to orange. Personality Tsuyuno is seen as an emotionless girl, being straightforward and quite cold most of the time. After meeting Aya she begins to change, she slowly starts to open up and show emotion. Voice Actor Himika Akaneya (Tsuyuno), Tetsuo Kanao (Evolto) bility Freeze Time Her smartphone stick has the power to stop time at her own will and can add one or several people to move so that they are not affected by her ability by writing their name on the cell phone. By using her stick, blood flows from her mouth and her hair changes color. Freeze Time As the new Ni, she has the power to simply freeze time just by clapping her hands and can keep anyone unfrozen by thought. Energy Discharge It was shown in the anime that when she was brainwashed and was chosen to be an admin, she was granted with her stick (which was originally her stick to freeze time) but with a new ability to discharge rose colored plasma balls where its size and power can vary depending on her will. Mind Control She once used Nijimi Anazawa's stick to control Nana when she attacked Aya, Rina and her. She can only utter a few words as she didn't have enough strength to say more words. Force Field She once used Mikado Ikemata's stick to protect Rina Shioifrom Nijimi Anazawa from afar using a lighter stick that can let anyone use magic at any great distance. But considering that she had been using it since they left the hospital, it took a great price on her body, making her lose much blood and going into a coma, and shortening more than half her life span. She also used this to protect her friends from Nana in Site Episode 11. This is the last Magical Stick she used before "dying" in the anime. Distant Magic A lighter stick that lets anyone use magic from afar at any great distance. She once used this stick mixed with Mikado Ikemata's stick to protect Rina Shioi from Nijimi Anazawa from killing her with her stick Slice In Episode 11 of the anime, Tsuyuno uses Sarina Shizukume's stick to try and defend herself from Nana, she manages to cut off Nana's left arm. Powers and Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Ryuga is a skilled fighter, having fought professionally before being banned for life after a bribing incident. * Smash Energy Signature: After he had escaped after being exposed to the Nebula Gas, Ryuga gave off an energy signature similar to a Smash, which had alerted Sento to his location. That One with the Best Match * Extraterrestrial Physiology: Ryuga's body was created from Evolto's essence, brought back from a Martian probe. This allows him to utilize the Pandora Box's power like Stalk (albeit unintentionally) and absorb the same power needed to complete the Dragon Magma Fullbottle. Furthermore, his eyes will glow red while doing so. Surging Magma! ** High Hazard Level: Initially, Ryuga's Hazard Level had been above 2.0, allowing him to retain his humanity after his exposure to the Nebula Gas while still gaining physiological powers from it. According to Blood Stalk, while fighting, Ryuga can raise his Hazard Level, having raised it as far as 2.7 in their fight. Eventually, he was able to raise his Hazard Level to 3.0, which is high enough to use the Build Driver. Burning Dragon Continued fighting as Cross-Z allowed him to quickly raise it even further to 4.0, enabling him to use the Sclash Driver. Rider Wars Start During his fight with Evoltobefore being possessed by him, his Hazard Level had been measured to be at 4.7, 4.9, and finally 5, a Hazard Level that an ordinary human cannot supposedly achieve unless via special means. The Severing Best Match After remembering the destruction of Mars when he was part of Evolto, Ryuga's Hazard Level rose to 7. ** Hazard Level Escalation: Although the full extent is unclear, Ryuga's Hazard Level grows at a faster rate than any other Kamen Rider, to the point where his strength grows noticeably in a single fight, forcing his opponents to resort to low blows. ** Superhuman Strength: Ryuga has displayed enhanced strength: he was able to fight off numerous Guardians on his own, and break metal chains with his bare hands ** Pandora Box Manipulation: His true Martian origin allows him to manipulate the structure of the Sky Wall by touching the Pandora Box. * Fullbottle Augmentation: By holding a Fullbottle, or Evolbottle in his hand while untransformed, Ryuga can gain abilities based on said Fullbottle's traits: ** Dragon Fullbottle: Ryuga's punches give off powerful shockwaves. Notably, his strong synchronization with the Dragon Fullbottle causes his power to increase with each use. Currently, Ryuga's synchronization is high enough that he can defeat a Hazard Smash while untransformed. ** Dragon/Great Dragon Evolbottle: Similar to the effects of the normal Dragon Fullbottle, Ryuga can perform powerful punches. However, Ryuga's punches are now strong enough that they are able to damage Kamen Rider Evol. Weaknesses * Sclash Driver (Formerly): Although the Sclash Driver can grant Ryuga tremendous power, prolonged usage can slowly turn him into a more aggressive person and give him an addiction to battle. Furthermore, the driver administers electrical shockwaves to the user after a period of time, canceling his transformation and rendering him unconscious. After learning from Sawa that Sento built a failsafe to destroy the Hazard Trigger and kill himself, Banjo overcomes his guilt and turns into Cross-Z Charge to stop Sento in his HawkGatling Hazard form. During the fight, the Sclash Driver began to increase his aggressiveness, yet he managed to overcome it by reminding himself to save Sento, thus gaining control over his Cross-Z Charge form. Victory of Tears * Cross-Z Magma Form: While utilizing Cross-Z Magma, the suit will increase in heat over the course of the battle, eventually resulting in the suit becoming flammable and extert intense pain to Ryuga due to the massive heat. Because of this, Ryuga usually must defeat his opponents by the time the side effects kick in, otherwise remaining in the form for too long or immediately transforming again after being knocked out of it without letting the suit cool down will put Ryuga in danger of serious harm.Surging Magma! * Evolto's Memories (Formerly): Because a part of Evolto merged with Banjo when he was still in his mother's womb, Banjo shares his memories. Banjou normally cannot recall these memories, but once Evolto attained his complete form again, he started suddenly experiencing fractions of them. Seeing memories of Evolto's destruction of Mars causes Banjo to become incredibly aggressive, to the point where he continues to attack enemies that have already been defeated and comes close to killing opponents. However, he is no longer susceptible to these memories after Sento used Genius Form to transfer Vernage from Misora's body to Banjo's, leading to Vernage's power neutralizing Evolto's effect on Banjo. Build Driver Cross-Z : "Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready? Wake up burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!" : ―Transformation announcement Rider Statistics * Rider Height: 197 cm. * Rider Weight: 102.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching Power: 27.6 t. * Kicking Power: 33.7 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 57.7 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 3.2 sec. Ryuga transforms into Kamen Rider Cross-Z (仮面ライダークローズ''Kamen Raidā Kurōzu'') utilizing the Cross-Z Dragon, which adapts the Build Driver's two slots into one, allowing him to use only the Dragon Fullbottle to transform. Utilizing Cross-Z, Ryuga becomes a force to be reckoned with, blowing far past Build, Night Rogue, and Blood Stalk's Ability Perimeters. It possesses a greater punching power than Build's GorillaMond Form, has a stronger kicking power than Build's KeyDragon Form, and exceeds RabbitTank Form's maximum jump height. Though it loses to some of Build's more agile forms, it is still faster than both Night Rogue and Blood Stalk. Cross-Z has unique features that help differentiate it from Build's normal Halfbody-based forms, most notably the addition of the Drago Live Razor (ドラゴライブレイザー Dorago Raibu Reizā) body-shoulder armor pieces at the front. Cross-Z's personal weapon is the Beat Closer. After acquiring the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle, he occasionally uses it in this form as well. The Truth of the Pandora Box It is unknown if Banjo can still access this form, as he has not been seen using since the debut of Great Cross-Z, nor since the Dragon Fullbottle turned silver. Cross-Z can perform Hippare (ヒッパレー Hipparē) special attacks with the Beat Closer depending on how many times he pulls the bottom of the weapon's handle: * Smash Hit (スマッシュヒット Sumasshu Hitto): Cross-Z delivers a powerful slash with the blade covered in dark blue fire. * Million Hit (ミリオンヒット Mirion Hitto): Cross-Z delivers a continuous powerful slash with the blade covered in red, yellow, and green energy in a bar-like fashion. * Mega Hit (メガヒット Mega Hitto): Cross-Z has three different finishers: * Build Driver finisher: ** Dragonic Finish (ドラゴニックフィニッシュ Doragonikku Finisshu): *** Rider Kick: Cross-Z summons a blue and orange energy Chinese dragon that flies behind him, then jumps up as the dragon breaths fire, sending him at the enemy, then delivers a roundhouse kick whilst his foot is covered in blue energy. *** Rider Punch: Cross-Z coats his right hand in energy in the shape of a blue Chinese dragon head, then delivers a punch. * Beat Closer finishers: ** Smash Slash (スマッシュスラッシュ Sumasshu Surasshu): Cross-Z channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the handle one time and performs a powerful slash. ** Million Slash (ミリオンスラッシュ Mirion Surasshu): Cross-Z channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the handle two times and performs a powerful slash. *** Lock: This finisher has two variations: **** Cross-Z sends a dark blue fire stream at the enemy. **** Cross-Z binds the enemy with energy chains. ** Mega Slash (メガスラッシュ Mega Surasshu): Cross-Z channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the handle three times and performs a powerful slash. *** Lock: Cross-Z strikes the enemy with the Beat Closer as it projects an energy version of the Bind Master Key. * Cross-Z Magma Knuckle finisher: ** Volcanic Knuckle (ボルケニックナックル2 Borukenikku Nakkuru): By plugging a Fullbottle into the top of the Magma Knuckle before pressing the front, Cross-Z can empower the punches he delivers with it. *** Taka: The Cross-Z Magma Knuckle projects a pair of orange energy hawk wings as Cross-Z uppercuts the enemy. Cross-Z Magma : "Cross-Z Magma! Are you ready? Gokunetsu kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha!" : ―Transformation announcement Rider Statistics * Rider Height: 201.3 cm. * Rider Weight: 116.3 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching Power: 56.1 t. * Kicking Power: 61.7 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 73.2 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 1.3 sec. Cross-Z Magma (クローズマグマ Kurōzu Maguma) is Cross-Z's final formaccessed by using the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle, loaded with the Dragon Magma Fullbottle, in the Build Driver. It is hence known as the Extremely Hot Muscle (極熱筋肉 Gokunetsu Kinniku) Cross-Z Magma is superior in all categories to his previous forms, as well as most other Riders. He is stronger than Build's Rabbit Rabbit and TankTank forms, though his punching and kicking power is surpassed by Tank Tank at maximum power. He is slower than both of these forms, while his jump height is only beaten by RabbitRabbit form. In this form, Ryuga was able to completely overwhelm an unyielding Blood Stalk, something both Build and Grease had difficulty doing. Cross-Z Magma employs magma-coated attacks with his physical strikes. These strikes release bursts of Variable Magma upon impact and leave splashes of the smoldering substance on the target, causing additional burns and damage. He can also use the substance to create constructs, such as dragons, that coat the target. This ability also has the added bonus of restraining mobile targets as the material rapidly cools. In addition to enhanced running power, Cross-Z Magma also gains the ability to fly thanks to the Celestial Pyro Wings (ソレスタルパイロウィング Soresutaru Pairo Uingu) mounted on the back, which utilises a heat booster to produce propulsion, in addition to burning enemies on the ground. Cross-Z Magma gains power as Ryuga fights and his adrenaline rises, causing his suit to glow and heat up to the point that lava is released from the suit. This heat may cause Ryuga discomfort or force him out of transformation, but it does not harm him. This form has 4 different finishers: * Build Driver Finishers: ** Volcanic Attack (ボルケニックアタック2 Borukenikku Atakku): This finisher has two variations: *** Rider Kick: Cross-Z Magma leaps in the air accompanied by numerous Variable Magma dragons that attack the target before combining with Cross-Z for an explosive flying kick. *** Rider Shooting: Cross-Z Magma launches several magma dragons from his arms that home in on the enemy. ** Volcanic Finish (ボルケニックフィニッシュ Borukenikku Finisshu): Cross-Z Magma performs a rapid series of flaming punches before becoming covered in lava and delivering a final punch strong enough to launch the enemy. * Cross-Z Magma Knuckle finisher: ** Volcanic Knuckle (ボルケニックナックル Borukenikku Nakkuru): By plugging a Fullbottle into the top of the Magma Knuckle before pressing the front, Cross-Z Magma can perform a powerful attack. *** Dragon Magma: Cross-Z Magma sends a dragon-shaped stream of flame into the enemy that explodes upon impact. *** Silver Dragon: Cross-Z uses the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle to deliver a powerful punch covered in silver flames that create a large shockwave upon impact. * Blizzard Knuckle finisher: ** Glacial Knuckle (グレイシャルナックル Gureisharu Nakkuru): By plugging a Fullbottle into the top of the Blizzard Knuckle before pressing the front, Cross-Z Magma can perform a powerful attack. *** Silver Dragon: Cross-Z Magma punches the enemy as the incomplete Blizzard Knuckle creates an energy projection of a blizzard that freezes the target before launching them away. * Beat Closer finisher: ** Smash Slash (スマッシュスラッシュ Sumasshu Surasshu): Cross-Z channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the handle one time and performs a powerful slash. *** Dragon: Cross-Z Magma covers the Beat Closer's blade in flames and slashes the enemy. Cross-Z Magma's ending theme is entitled "Burning My Soul". Great Cross-Z : "Great Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready? Wake up Cross-Z! Get Great Dragon! Yeah!" : ―Transformation announcement Rider Statistics * Rider Height: 197 cm. * Rider Weight: 102.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching Power: 31.7 t. * Kicking Power: 35.9 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 56.6 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 2.4 sec. Great Cross-Z (グレートクローズ Gurēto Kurōzu) is Cross-Z's upgraded form accessed by using the Great Cross-Z Dragon, loaded with the Great Dragon Evolbottle, in the Build Driver. It is an upgraded version of Cross-Z's base form, created when Ryuga regains his ability to transform. In this form, Cross-Z's Drago Live Razor is upgraded into the GCZ Drago Live Razor (GCZドラゴライブレイザー GCZ Dorago Raibu Reizā) and he gains the GCZ Blaze Chest Armor (GCZブレイズチェストアーマー GCZ Bureizu Chesuto Āmā), which can enhance Great Cross-Z's attacks with flames. All of Great Cross-Z's stats are marginally higher than Cross-Z Charge, but still completely eclipsed by Cross-Z Magma. This form's finisher with the Build Driver is the Great Dragonic Finish (グレートドラゴニックフィニッシュ''Gurēto Doragonikku Finisshu''), which has two variations: * Great Cross-Z performs a flying kick covered in crimson and blue energy. * Great Cross-Z performs a roundhouse kick covered in crimson and blue energy that can strike multiple enemies. Cross-Z Evol : "Are you ready? Ginga muteki no kinniku yarō! Cross-Z Evol! Panēi! Maji panēi!" : ―Transformation announcement Cross-Z Evol (クローズエボル Kurōzu Eboru)4 is Cross-Z's second final form accessed by using the Muscle Galaxy Fullbottle in the Build Driver. It is hence known as the Galactic Invincible Muscle Guy (銀河無敵の筋肉野郎 Ginga Muteki no Kinniku Yarō) Cross-Z Evol has three finishers using the Build Driver3: * Muscle Finish (マッスルフィニッシュ Massuru Finisshu) * Galaxy Finish (ギャラクシーフィニッシュ Gyarakushī Finisshu) * Muscle Galaxy Finish (マッスルギャラクシーフィニッシュ Massuru Gyarakushī Finisshu) Sclash Driver Cross-Z Charge : "Dragon Jelly! Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu! Dragon in Cross-Z Charge! Buraa!" : ―Transformation announcement Rider Statistics * Rider Height: 201 cm. * Rider Weight: 113.3 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching Power: 31.5 t. * Kicking Power: 34.1 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 54 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 2.5 sec. Cross-Z Charge (クローズチャージ Kurōzu Chāji) is Cross-Z's super formaccessed by inserting the Dragon Sclashjelly into the Sclash Driver and pumping the lever. This form gives Cross-Z a balanced power-up that's on par even with Build RabbitTank Sparkling Form. He could even jump higher than Build aforementioned form, albeit slightly slower. Cross-Z Charge's personal weapon in this form is the Twin Breaker. He can also wield the Beat Closer if needed. Notable features of Cross-Z Charge include: * CZC Variable Chest Armor (CZCヴァリアブルチェストアーマー CZC Vu~ariaburu Chesuto Āmā): The blue dragon head-shaped chest armor made of hardened Variable Jelly (ヴァリアブルゼリー''Vu~ariaburu Zerī'') * Drago Pack Shoulders (ドラゴパックショルダー Dorago Pakku Shorudā): The shoulder armor pieces, it stores Variable Jelly inside of them. During deathblows, power is drawn from the jelly. * Drago Splash Armory (ドラゴスプラッシュアーモリー Dorago Supurasshu Āmorī): The two forearm armor pieces. When dealing deathblows, jelly stored inside is spurted out, allowing Cross-Z Charge to make use of tis characteristics. * Drago Struggle Gloves (ドラゴストラグルグローブ Dorago Sutoraguru Gurōbu): The fists of Cross-Z Charge. The more Cross-Z Charge struggles in battle, the more punching power the Drago Struggle Gloves will become capable of. * Drago Struggle Shoes (ドラゴストラグルシューズ Dorago Sutoraguru Shūzu): The feet of Cross-Z Charge. The more Cross-Z Charge struggles in battle, the more kicking power the Drago Struggle Shoes become capable of. Ryuga lost access to this form when Evolto destroyed his Sclash Driver and Dragon Sclashjelly with his Martian powers. Cross-Z Charge has several different finishers: * Sclash Driver finisher: ** Cross-Z Charge's finisher with the Dragon Sclashjelly is the Scrap Break (スクラップブレイク''Sukurappu Burēku'') , which has two variations: *** Rider Kick: Cross-Z Charge does a flying sidekick, which a dragon's head forms around his right leg. *** Rider Punch: Cross-Z Charge delivers a punch with his fist covered in cyan and orange energy. ** Charge Crash (チャージクラッシュ Chāji Kurasshu): Cross-Z Charge channels the power of an Organic Fullbottle. *** Taka: Cross-Z Charge sprouts a pair of orange wings resembling the Sollstall Wings and uses them for flight. * Twin Breaker finishers: ** Beam Mode: *** Single Finish (シングルフィニッシュ Shinguru Finisshu): Cross-Z Charge channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Dragon Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. **** Sclashjelly: ***** Dragon: Cross-Z Charge shoots a blue energy ball at the enemy. ** Attack Mode: *** Single Break (シングルブレーク Shinguru Burēku): Cross-Z Charge channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Dragon Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. **** Fullbottle: ***** Dragon: Cross-Z Charge stabs the enemy with the Twin Breaker, delivering a great, dark blue shockwave upon impact with an enemy. *** Twin Break (ツインブレイク Tsuin Burēku): Cross-Z Charge channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Dragon Sclashjelly and performs a powerful slash. **** Fullbottle + Sclashjelly: ***** Dragon + Dragon: Cross-Z Charge stabs the enemy with the Twin Breaker, delivering a turquoise fire stream to the enemy that takes the shape of the Dragon Head on the Dragon Sclashjelly. *** Let's Break (レッツブレイク Rettsu Burēku): Cross-Z Charge channels the energy of the Cross-Z Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle and performs a powerful slash. **** Cross-Z Dragon: Cross-Z Charge summons a blue and orange energy Chinese dragon that flies behind him, and use it to stab the enemy. * Twin Breaker + Beat Closer finisher: Cross-Z Charge can combine the powers of the Beat Closer and the Twin Breaker to perform a powerful finisher. ** Mega Slash/Let's Break (メガスラッシュ/レッツレイク Mega Surasshu/Rettsu Burēku): Cross-Z Charge channels the energy of the Cross-Z Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle in the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode, and the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the handle three times and performs a powerful slash. *** Lock and Cross-Z Dragon: The Beat Closer projects an energy version of the Bind Master Key before Cross-Z Charge slashes with it, creating a ball of golden energy before summoning a blue and orange energy Chinese dragon that grabs the ball via its mouth, then flies at the enemy with an empowered attack. * Sclash Driver + Twin Breaker finisher: Cross-Z Charge can combine the powers of the Sclash Driver and the Twin Breaker to perform a powerful finisher. However, it puts a huge strain on Cross-Z Charge's body, causing his transformation to cancel. ** Scrap Break/Let's Break (スクラップブレイク/レッツレイク Sukurappu Burēku/Rettsu Burēku): With the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode, Cross-Z Charge channels the energy of the Cross-Z Dragon or the RabbitTank Sparkling and performs a powerful slash. *** Cross-Z Dragon: Cross-Z Charge summons a blue and orange energy Chinese dragon that flies behind him, and use it to stab the enemy before delivering a powerful punch with his fist covered in cyan and orange energy. Evol-Driver (In Evolto/Kamen Rider Evol) Dragon Form (Phase 2) 「敵に塩を送るなんて優しいだろ？」 (JAP) "It is kind of you to send salt to your enemy, are not you?" (ENG) : "Dragon! Rider System! Evolution! Are you ready? Dragon! Dragon! Evol Dragon! Fuhahahahahahahaha!" : ―Transformation announcementsrc Rider Statistics * Height: 197 cm. * Weight: 106.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching power: 60.9 t. * Kicking power: 65.8 t. * Maximum jump height: 83.2 m. * Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 1.2 sec. Dragon Form (ドラゴンフォーム Doragon Fōmu) is Evol's Cross-Z-based form accessed with the Dragon and Rider Evolbottles. Evolto assumes this form while he is in possession of Banjo and labels it as "Phase 2" (フェーズ2 Fēzu Tsū). This form grants higher punching, kicking, and jumping power power than Cobra Form, although it is slower by a very small margin. As Ryuga also possesses the ability to use the Pandora Box, Evolto is still able to access the entirety of Evol's power. Evol's weapon in this form is the Beat Closer. This form has two finishers: * Evol-Driver Finishers: ** Evoltic Finish (エボルテックフィニッシュ Eborutekku Finisshu): Evol coats his hand in dark blue flames before delivering a punch that projects a Chinese Dragon upon impact. * Beat Closer Finishers ** Smash Slash (スマッシュスラッシュ Sumasshu Surasshu) *** Dragon Evolbottle: Evol delivers a powerful slash covered in red and blue flames. Cobra Form (Phase 1) 「最後のボトルフェニックスボトルを頂こうか。」 (JAP) "Let's have the last bottle Phoenix bottle." (ENG) : "Cobra! Rider System! Evolution! Are you ready? Evol Cobra! Fuhahahahahahahaha!" : ―Transformation announcement Rider Statistics * Height: 195 cm. * Weight: 108 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching power: 58 t. * Kicking power: 63 t. * Maximum jump height: 76.7 m. * Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 1.1 sec. Cobra Form (コブラフォーム Kobura Fōmu) is Evol's primary and default form accessed with the Cobra and Rider Evolbottles. Evolto labels this form as "Phase 1" (フェーズ1 Fēzu Wan). As Evol, Evolto possesses tremendous power, as the Evol-Driver allows him to tap on the full power of the Pandora Box. His perimeters blow far past Grease, Rogue, and even Cross-Z Magma by a small margin. He also surpasses Build's RabbitRabbit and TankTank forms, though he loses to RabbitRabbit by maximum jump height and running speed, and TankTank by maximum kicking power. Despite these small disadvantages, he still possesses abilities that are almost impossible to counteract, including teleportation and generating energy in his hand to perform an energy blast. He is also able to attack in extremely high speeds and block attacks quite easily, as shown during his first fight with Rogue. His Evol Cobra Head (ＥＶＯ-コブラヘッド Ebo Kobura Heddo) contains the Xeno Head Armor (ゼノヘッドアーマー Zeno Heddo Āmā) which strengthens its durability within each Phase. Between his EVO Twin Eye Cobra (EVOツインアイコブラ Ebo Ai Kobura) lies the Master Planisphere (マスタープラニスフィア''Masutā Puranisufia''), a device that allows him to determine which celestial body is his next target and formulate the suitable method of destroying it.1 In this form, Evol's armor parts are:2 * EVO Cobra Shoulder (EVOコブラショルダー Ebo Kobura Shorudā): A pair of shoulder armor that allows him to improve attack accuracy. Each has a built-in miniature plant that secretes toxic gases as enhancers of the user's ability. * Menace Rush Arms (メナスラッシュアーム Menasu Rasshu Āmu): Evol's arms. Through an unknown substance that filled his suit, Evol's strength and speed are enhanced. By himself, Evol can manipulate a special aura that can move objects at will or detain his opponents. * EVO Xeno Vader Gloves (EVOゼノベイダーグローブ Ebo Zeno Beidā Gurōbu): Enhanced combat gloves that allows him to create strong punches by manipulating nearby space. * Menace Rush Legs (メナスラッシュレッグ Menasu Rasshu Reggu): Evol's leg units. Through an unknown substance that filled his suit, Evol's strength and speed are enhanced. By himself, Evol can manipulate a special aura that allows him to move objects or run at a tremendous speed. * EVO Xeno Vader Shoes (EVOゼノベイダーシューズ Ebo Zeno Beidā Shūzu): Evol's combat shoes. Each can perform kick attacks by manipulating nearby space. * Xeno Chest Armor (ゼノチェストアーマー Zeno Chesuto Āmā): Chest armor which compresses and produces unknown substances within the Evolbottles. Said armor is stronger than any material on Earth and its durability increases within each Phase. * Armilla Reactor (アーミラリアクター Āmira Riakutā): An Armillary sphere-themed conversion furnace which converts the unknown substance within Evolbottles into strong destructive energy. By completing all Phases, it can demonstrate its true ability. * EVO Omniverse Suit (EVOオムニバーススーツ Ebo Omunibāsu Sūtsu): An enhanced battle suit that can emit blocking energy field, allowing Evol to protect himself from enemy attacks or carry out planetary destruction safely. It can also draw out the user's hidden ability and strengthen them based on the Phase. * EVO Material (EVOマテリアル Ebo Materiaru): Golden armor parts on Evol's body. They can amplify Evolto's special abilities, empower wave attacks, generate annihilation poisons and allow warp teleportation. Carried over from from Blood Stalk, Evol wields the Transteam Gun and Steam Blade in this form. He is also able to wield any of Build's weapons if he inserts the corresponding Fullbottle into the Evol-Driver along with the Rider Evolbottle. This form has three finishers: * Evol Driver Finishers: ** Evoltic Finish (エボルテックフィニッシュ Eborutekku Finisshu) This finisher has two variations: *** Rider Kick: Evol generates an energy star map beneath his feet that then transforms into a dark red and dark blue energy galaxy that flows into his right foot before delivering an explosive kick. *** Rider Punch: Evol delivers a flaming punch. * Steam Rifle Finishers: ** Steam Shot (スチームショット Suchīmu Shotto): Evol channels the powers of a Evolbottle/Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. *** Cobra Evolbottle **** Elek Steam: Evol shoots a red and blue homing shot coated in electricity * Evol Driver + Hawk Gatlinger Finisher: ** Kikanhou Finish/Full Bullet: Evol inserts the Gatling Fullbottle into the Evol Driver and turns the crank, summoning the Hawk Gatlinger. He then spins the Revol-Magazine of the Hawk Gatling and fires a stream of large energy hawks. Equipment Devices * Build Driver - Cross-Z's transformation device * Fullbottles - Cross-Z's transformation trinkets * Fullbottle Holder - Carrier strap for Cross-Z's Fullbottles * Cross-Z Dragon - Slot adapter for Build Driver and personal familiar. Also utilized in Twin Breaker finishers * Cross-Z Magma Knuckle - Secondary slot adapter for Build Driver and secondary personal weapon * Great Cross-Z Dragon - Upgraded version of Cross-Z Dragon * Sclash Driver - Cross-Z Charge's transformation device. Destroyed by Evolto * Dragon Sclashjelly - Cross-Z Charge's transformation trinket. Destroyed by Evolto * Evol-Driver - Evol's transformation device, used while possessed by Evolto * Evolbottles - Evol and Great Cross-Z's transformation trinkets * Build Phone - Smartphone that transforms into the Machine Builder * Hazard Trigger - Borrowed from Kamen Rider Build in a brief usage against Kamen Rider Evol.To A World of Love & Peace Weapons * Beat Closer - Cross-Z's personal weapon * Twin Breaker - Cross-Z Charge's personal weapon * Blizzard Knuckle - Cross-Z Magma's secondary personal weapon * Drill Crusher - Build's personal weapon borrowed by Ryuga * Safeguard Rifle - Guardian's assault rifle, stolen by Ryuga on one occasion Vehicles * Machine Builder - Rider Machine temporarily borrowed from Kamen Rider Build Category:Kamen Riders Category:Characters Category:Female Riders Category:Female Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Kamen Rider Build Category:Evil Kamen Riders